


I Scream, Ice Cream

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice, Ice Cream, Secret Relationship, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara's AC is broken down and Nia cannot deal with it.  It's a short and sweet little story.





	I Scream, Ice Cream

“It’s so hot in here!” Nia repeats for the tenth time

“I know! AC is getting fixed tomorrow!” Kara retain her bubbly smile nonetheless, washing her hands after cleaning the dishes. 

“But you're practically a plant! You'll be fine! Maybe Naltorians are sensitive to heat!" Nia pleads, extending her hands toward a nearby bouquet of sunflowers. 

Kara feign hurt over the joke, opening the freezer to retrieve the instrument of her vengeance: an ice cube. “I'm probably not helping the temperature, am I?" she says wagging her eyebrows like a dork. 

“You’re very hot" Nia concedes. "But it's way too hot in here for that kind of stuff" 

Kara approaches the couch, stopping right behind Nia, the ice cube hidden behind her back. She bends over the back of the couch, kissing her girlfriend's cheek, using the distraction to slip the ice cube down the back of her shirt. 

Nia is up from the couch in under a second, a high pitch scream on her lips. She struggle to get the ice out of her shirt. After a few tries she retrieve the melting ice. Nia grabs a cushion and throws it at the kryptonian, letting another high pitch scream loose. As it dies on her lips, Nia begrudgingly grumble "Thank you, that was very refreshing!" 

Kara can't stop her laughter, she folds forward, thoroughly entertained by the results of her prank. She doesn't put up a fight when Nia shove the ice in the front of her shirt. She get rid of it easily and throw it in the sink."Alright, what about I take my girlfriend out for ice cream and somewhere with air conditioning?" 

Nia blush. "I thought you wanted us to be secret for a bit?"

Kara shrugs, her mind apparently has changed. caught in the impulse of the moment she starts singing. “ _ Love has truly been good to me, Not even one sad day Or minute I had since you’ve come my way! I hope you know I gladly go, Anywhere you take me _ ” She flies around Nia, a few inches from the ground, leading her in a slow dance.

“ _ It's so amazing to be loved! I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above _ ” She pulls Nia up from the ground as she leads the aerial dance slowly away from the couch. “ _ I got, got to tell you how you thrill me I'm happy as I can be. _ ” Kara kiss her cheek, singing close to her ear, her singing only for Nia. “ _ You have come and it has changed my whole world! Bye bye sadness, hello mellow! What a wonderful day! _ ”

“ _ It's so amazing to be loved I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above, above _ ” Kara ends the dancing and singing, as she lands near the door. “I almost sang Summer Nights, but… I don’t know, didn’t age well.” 

Nia laughs and hide her face into Kara’s neck. “I’m glad you chose this one, I loved it. I love you.” 

A bubbly giggle rise from Kara and she opens the door. “Me too, let’s get you that Ice cream and some cold air.” 

“Think we could invite your sister and Kelly?” Nia steps out, grabbing her shoes, but keeping them in her hands. 

“Our first double date!” Kara does the same, closing the door behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: So Amazing  
By: Luther Vandross


End file.
